


10 FINGERS

by kookless, wendy (kookless)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookless/pseuds/kookless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookless/pseuds/wendy
Summary: "Answer the questions as truthful as possible. Failure to do so will result..." The voice trails off as the figure reaches out to his hand."One finger down."
Kudos: 2





	10 FINGERS

**Author's Note:**

> thank you whoever is reading this! it's my first time on this app, so i hope you can support me :)

Another day.

Hanse awakes to another day, lying on the hospital bed. Ever since the car accident he got into, all he ever did was to just wake up in a white room where there's him and another guy in the ward. Not that he was sick of it though, it was something else that made him feel like he needs to leave the hospital.

The hospital is starting to make him go insane.

According to his doctor, he was found on the slope, all covered in blood. Someone then sent him back to Seoul and from there, Hanse got the treatment that he needed. And when he woke up, he couldn't remember a single thing about what had happened.

If Hanse had counted correctly, today was probably a week after the accident happened. It's not just that, it was also the start of his horrors and that was starting to make him scared.

The nightmares.

Every night, when the whole hospital is asleep, he'll see blood all over the floor. Someone was tied up on a chair with their head down and he was just standing there, looking at them.

In that dream, he'll ask, "A-Are you okay?"

The figure wouldn't answer and Hanse got concerned. Being the curious person he was, he went closer and closer towards the figure.

Closer and closer.

Closer and... closer.

Until he was in front of them. He tapped on the shoulders lightly as he decided to repeat his question again.

"Are you... okay?"

The figure jerked forward, making Hanse jump back and then the person's head started to rise. Hanse watch as the person look up and slowly turned to him.

The true horror started to begin.

Hanse paled when he saw the person's face. She didn't have any eyes and all he saw was sockets with some flesh sticking out. Her nose was distorted and there was blood dripping out of it. Her skin seemed like it was slashed and when she saw him, her lips spread into a huge smile.

"I've... I've found you..."

Hanse couldn't move. It was like a force that was pulling him down to the ground. He couldn't move nor talk. The girl started to wriggle out of the ropes and it wasn't seconds until the ropes fell off.

She then move towards him slowly, yet it seems like she was walking quickly as she finally approaches him. He felt his forehead broke into cold sweat as the girl touches his hand and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?"

The question he'll always hear every night. That damn question. Hanse knows that he's a good guy and yet, his nightmares sound like he had done something wrong. Even his ward mate, Subin said something about him too! Apparently, before the accident, Hanse was someone who will always help out every one in need. He even ran his own donation drive before.

What could he do to even make this girl question him?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hanse mumbled. "Do you perhaps need my help?"

The girl ignored his question, "You... you fucking jerk."

"H-Huh?"

Her grip on his hand tightened as Hanse screamed out in pain, the bones in his hand felt like it was breaking into pieces. The girl's face had blood veins popping out everywhere as an eyeball pop out of her empty socket. This made Hanse screamed louder.

"YOU FUCKING JERK."

"NO!"

Another day.

Hanse wakes up in the hospital bed again. His body was covered in sweat and it was morning again.

Morning at the Seoul Hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the prologue <3


End file.
